


Smoothie Time

by Pikachunicorn



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Silly, just a dumb thing i did, tim needs sleep not drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“prompt: jaytim, and you have to find a way to incorporate the following words, “broccoli”, “pineapple”, “ball”, and “toe"”</p><p>You asked for it, and this loser delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothie Time

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE oh god, it’s almost 2am, why did i do this?!
> 
> do you american people know who delia is? the cook? no? idk
> 
> used words are bolded
> 
> (for barbaragordamn on tumblr)

Jason loved to wake up in Tim's bed. It was soft and warm and smelt like strawberry and coconut body wash, high quality coffee (most likely from the countless times the sleep-deprived idiot had spilt the stuff on the duvet) and something else that could only be described as _eu de Drake_ , AKA _Tim smell_. Jason hummed with pleasure, lounging in the warmth of the sunlight breaking through the pale curtains. Until he stopped.

_Where was Tim?_

His memory rushed back heavily. Tim had still been on patrol when Jason had returned to Tim's apartment that night. The younger had preached his safety and convinced Jason to just go to bed and he'd join him when he was done. Jason had fallen asleep before Tim returned... _If he had returned._

He grabbed frantically at his phone and dialled Tim's number. Heart speeding, his focus fell on the dial tone... Until a familiar ringing broke the silence.

Peering over the edge of the bed, Jason was greeted by the sight of Tim's Red Robin uniform sprawled out, discarded on the floor, his cell ringing out from somewhere beneath it. Jason sighed, relieved that his Babybird had at least returned home safe, before raising an eyebrow at Tim's lazy habit of leaving dirty clothes around.

"Tim?" He called out cautiously. No response. Forcing his legs to work, he stumbled out of bed and headed through Tim's apartment, room by room.

"Timbo? You here?" He heard some sort of mumble of acknowledgement come from behind the kitchen door. Shoving it open roughly, he was hit with the view of Tim, wearing no more than some dorky Superman boxers, standing dangerously close to a food blender on the counter in front of him. His eyes were drooped and unfocused and Jason couldn't even estimate the last time he'd slept.

"Umm... Good morning?" Jason offered, subtly taking in the array of fruits and vegetables and _\- was that cooked chicken?_ \- on the countertops, surrounding Tim like a nest.

"Mornin'." Tim mumbled almost inaudibly, before pressing the button on the blender a little too hard, and whizzing up the contents.

"Whatcha makin' there, Delia?" Jason peered over Tim's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Tim's slender, bare waist.

"Smoothie." Tim responded simply. Jason frowned a little deeper as Tim chucked two full cups of coffee beans into the blender.

"Mmhmm..." Jason hummed slowly, leaning against the counter just down from Tim to get a better look at his face. "What flavour are we going for here, Timmers?"

Tim shrugged, then paused, as if counting ingredients in his head. "Coffee, chicken... **Broccoli**... **Pineapple** , _normal_ apple, watermelon, _normal_ melon... Cauliflower, _normal_ flower..."

Jason managed to stop himself from retching enough to form words. " _'Normal flower'_? Like for baking? Cake flour?"

Tim paused and raised his head for a moment, creasing his bro. "No?"

"So..." Jason's eyes raked over the ingredients on the countertop again. "An actual flower? Like a plant?"

Tim took a second again. "Yes..."

Raising his eyebrows sky high, Jason turned his gaze to the dining table to note that, _yes_ , the heads of all thirteen roses he had bought Tim for Valentine's day were missing. _This was really bad._

"Tim... When did you last sleep?" Jason questioned cautiously, stepping out into the room once more, inspecting it for _'tired Tim damage'_.

"Few days ago. Was busy. But I… I meant to last night." Tim replied simply with a shrug.

" _But_..?" Jason prompted.

"Patrol. Broke three **toes**. Dumpster fell on them."

This had Jason staring at Tim in disbelief. _Why hadn't he woken him? And who the hell drops a dumpster on someone?!_

"Well... Are you okay?" Jason's words were followed by the whirr of the blender after Tim had calmly dropped a singular sardine into it.

"Yes. Pain made it had to sleep though. Dick gave me codeine when he came this morning. Helped." Tim's explanation was brief but made Jason's eyes widen more.

"Dick gave you _codeine_?!" He hissed, before moaning and burying his face in his hands. This was _not_ good.

"M'fine..." Tim mumbled, concentration set in his brow as he blitzed the _'smoothie'_ one last time.

"No, you're not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Mm."

"No way." Jason picked up the **football** that was nestled on one of the seats tucked under the dining table. "You think you're fine, prove it!"

"Mmhmm..." Tim blinked up at Jason and nodded slowly. Jason only gave him a second before sending the ball flying towards him forcefully. Tim didn't even react before the ball slammed him in the face. Hard.

"Shit! Tim!" Jason exclaimed immediately, watching his boyfriend fall to the floor heavily. He rushed to his side and tugged the smaller boy into his lap. "Holy shit, I thought you'd at least try."

" _Mmmm_..." Tim hummed nearly silently obviously not fully there, eyes still closed, body still limp. "Yeah... Take your shirt off..."

Jason sighed and stroked Tim's hair, before carrying the semi-conscious boy back to bed and settling him into the covers.

He smiled slightly at the sight of Tim mumbling and snuggling into the pillows, before putting in the call to Dick to get over here.

Three broken toes and a concussion, it seemed now. But at least they’d avoided food poisoning.

 _Stupid kid_ …


End file.
